


Pirate treasure

by KendraPendragon



Series: My tumblr writing [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendraPendragon/pseuds/KendraPendragon
Summary: A moment of harmony after a turbulent case. Sherlock seizes it.





	Pirate treasure

“Do you ever think if people heard our conversations they’d lock us up?”

It was one of those incredibly rare moments in which everything was perfect. Those moments were soothing balm for Molly’s aching heart. They had the ability to restore her faith in love and hold on to hope that one day her dreams would come true. 

He had stormed into her lab yesterday afternoon, looking as delicious as always, and had invited her to assist him on a case. Well, demanded might be the more appropriate word. 

It had turned out to be a hell of a night, including a car chase (with her behind the wheel), a shooting, a dive in the Themse, two near death experiences, which ended with - would you believe it - an old pirate treasure hidden deep below the city. After Sherlock had received his reward by a very grateful, mysterious man Molly didn’t dare ask too many questions about, they drove back to her place to shower. Naturally, Sherlock was very pleased with himself. He was relaxed and - dare she say it - happy. To her surprise he wasn’t gone when she stepped out of the bathroom, wearing her pink pyjamas with the little black and white sheep. Instead he sat in her bed, a tray with snacks and drinks next to him, eating and reading a file she had brought from work. He wore plaid pyjama pants and a comfy blue hoodie. He had his own shelf in her wardrobe. This outfit combined with his damp curls and his chewing mouth made him look absolutely adorable. 

They ended both up on the bed, legs against the wall, staring at the ceiling, discussing the most interesting autopsies and cases for hours, which somehow turned into developing a guide for the perfect murder. Molly hadn’t had that much fun in her bed for almost a year. 

And now she asked him that, nudging his foot with hers. They were both wearing socks which Molly had knitted for them a long time ago. 

“Most definitely. There are many people out there only waiting for an oportunity to lock me up. Mycroft would love it.”

“Yeah, I bet he would. He’d come hovering into your cell, gloating and graciously offering to get you out if you promise him to-”

“-do his legwork for the rest of my life”, Sherlock finished the sentence.

Molly smiled. She had her hands behind her head and wiggled her feet. She felt light-headed; it was a little bit like being drunk. She should be tired as hell after being awake for almost 40 hours now, but she didn’t feel fatigue at all. 

“Do you think he would bail me out, too? Could he use a pathologist?”

“No one would lock  _you_ up.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean? That I’m not smart enough to commit the perfect murder?”

Sherlock waved her off, reaching for another Oreo.

“One tear-filled look with those big, soft brown eyes and you’re off the hook.”

Molly smirked.

“ _Soft_?”

Sherlock shot her a glance, saw her smirk, rolled his eyes and pushed the entire bisquit into his mouth. 

“I had no idea you liked my eyes, Mr. Holmes.”

“I never said I did. I just said they’re soft, which means they usually wear a soft expression. This doesn’t imply whether or not I like it. I could as easily prefer the piercing death-glare you wear when you’re angry with me.”

She laughed. 

“You definitely see that one more often.”

He chuckled. 

A silent moment passed, the sound of Sherlock’s jaw scrunching another Oreo the only sound. 

“Well, I like your eyes. Angry or soft. A most beautiful case of sectoral heterochromia, indeed.”

”Really, you do? Never noticed.”

Molly only stuck out her tongue. Sherlock smiled. Another moment of silence followed.

“I wish we could do this more often.”

”I admire your sense for adventure, but saving you from drowning is an activity that doesn’t need to be worked into my daily routine.”

”Hey! If I hadn’t pushed you, there would be a hole in your head now.”

”You pushed me right down a twenty feet chute. I almost broke my neck.”

”Well, you’re alive and breathing, so it counts. Also, it lead you directly to the treasure. You’re welcome.”

At first it seemed as if he wanted to object, but apparently he changed his mind. Instead he reached into his pouch pocket.

“Almost forgot: I have something for you. Give me your hand.”

”Is it money for my jacket?”

She gave him her hand and smiled at the familiar tingle when his long, warm fingers curled around her.

“Who wears a neon green jacket on a case?”

”I pointed that out to you when you shoved me into the cab!”

”You should have left it at Barts.”

”You should have let me change.”

”There was no time to spare.”

”All this still doesn’t explain why you set it on fire.”

”I hated that jacket.”

”I bloody knew it! You were just waiting for an opportunity to destroy it. Maybe you arranged all this only to get your hands on my beautiful jacket. I loved it.”

”There are other things that need your love way more than that horrible thing.”

”Like what?”

In the exact moment she felt something cool being pushed over her ring finger, his heterochromatic eyes met hers.

“Me.”

Molly’s heart stopped beating.

“What?”

Sherlock let go of her hand and her eyes caught the sparkling green. They grew big as saucers as she beheld the ring on her finger, a big square emerald set in gold, surrounded by eight rose cut diamonds set in silver.

“It will be polished, of course”, Sherlock hastened to explain.

Molly blinked. Breathed in. And out. The ability to think was gone.

What had just happened?

”I believe it’s called a proposal.”

Oh, she must have asked that out loud.

Her eyes darted up at him.

”Did you steal that ring from the pirate treasure? Am I going to wake up one day with the ring and my finger gone?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be daft, Molly. This is my payment.”

Molly looked at the ring again.

”Notice the emerald? It is green. For I know how much you like the colour.”

Her eyes darted back to his.

”You haven’t blinked in almost a minute, Molly.”

Now that he mentioned it she noticed how dry her eyes were and blinked several times. Tears ran down her cheeks. She felt Sherlock’s eyes on her. He observed her very closely, now lying on his side. It took several attempts to get her mouth to speak.

”You want to…get married?”

”I think I made that pretty clear.”

”…So you love me?”

He rolled his eyes.

”Obviously.”

”I-I don’t know what to say.”

Suddenly he was over her, his eyes taking her breath away.

”Then don’t say anything. Our eyes have always been better at telling each other how we feel, anyway.”

So she lay there, staring up at him, tears streaming down her face, the pirate engagement ring dangling from her finger. It was too wide. But Sherlock would get it re-sized. And polished.

He loved her.

Gosh, his eyes definitely screamed ‘love’. It caused her heart to drum in her chest and made her feel all warm inside.

_I love you, too._

She didn’t say that out loud. Sherlock was right, they had always been complete morons when it came to admitting their feelings for each other. So she said with her eyes.

In turn, Sherlock’s eyes widened for a second, then he whispered her name and next thing she knew they were kissing like two people who have been waiting to do so for too bloody long.

But it was good. Oh, so good. She would never forget it. Neither would he.

 

They married not one month later.

It was a small, beautiful ceremony.

Mrs. Hudson cried.

…So did Sherlock.

He didn’t let go of her hand for the rest of the day.

Eating was a bit difficult. 

But Molly didn’t mind. 

Not at all. 


End file.
